And I Love you so
by dustytiger
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates. Character death (Ziva). Implied Ziva/Tony past. Featuring Tony/Keates.
1. Chapter 1

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: This deals with character death, Ziva's. This fic also alludes to the fact that Ziva and Tony had a relationship in the past. Tony's love interest in this is Zoe Keates. I don't want to be harassed for choosing to tell this story this way. I am not going to stop writing because of a few bad apples being bullies and I hope that other authors will also take a stand. All non-constrictive will be erased and reported when possible (although this site allowing anonymity means authors just have to keep seeing awful things and all we can do is erase it.) Rant over sorry kids.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: This idea came to me a while ago like most of my plot bunnies it kept me up until I started to hash out a fic. I know that some of you are going to say this is out of character for Ziva, and you're right but this is something I really wanted to write. The title is of course from a song, it's by Don McLean and although it's likely about a romantic love I think it fits for a father and daughter. As usual I will be updating daily and this fic is twelve parts long as of right now. DiNozzo's daughter will appear in part three.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo was sitting at the bar with a rocks glass in front of him, sipping on whisky. He was just starting to relax when he saw a newsfeed start up. He looked up at the screen a little surprised to that ZNN was playing as he waited to see if any of his co-workers would come join him. Something about what he was seeing caught his eyes.

"Can you put the sound on?" he asked the bartender.

"I can hit the closed caption, man," the skinny moustached man replied.

"Thanks."

He looked at the closed caption reading "among the dead is the daughter of the former director of Mossad." He sighed softly and shook his head. It had been a long time since he'd seen her but it didn't lessen the shock. He knew she had chosen her homeland even if it was dangerous, but he'd hoped since she was no longer part of Mossad she would be safe. He certainly had never expected this.

"You all right over there?" the bartender asked.

"As okay as anyone would be seeing that an old friend was killed," he replied sourly.

"Sorry man."

"Thanks."

He put some money down on the bar, more than he really needed to, before he left. As he opened the door a cold wind slapped him in the face. He wondered how long it would be before everyone in the building found out about what happened. He already knew that there would be whispered and stopped conversations around him the next day at work. He just hoped the people he worked most closely with would respect his need to stay quiet on the matter.

He pulled into the driveway of the townhouse he now shared with his fiancée. He went inside, and found no lights on, which he was happy about. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before stripping down to his boxers and slipping beneath the sheets.

"Spider?" a sleepy voice asked.

"No one else showed up," he told her, not wanting to talk about what had happened yet.

"Oh okay."

He knew she was asleep again only moments later. He punched his pillow and stared up at the ceiling in the dark, knowing he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. There was too much going on in his head. He couldn't believe that Ziva was really gone. He hadn't even thought about her in so long now everything they had gone through together kept replaying in his head.

Notes: Well that was part one. Please be kind if this isn't your jam that's fine but you don't need to be cruel. Reviews are good for the soul. Well it's out now…. So glad to have something out there in the universe right now. Chapter sizes in this might be on the small side on this one but it was time to share it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: Well, so far so good, thanks for that really. No one should have stress out when they see reviews pop up. This part shows the team dealing with the loss of Ziva. I'm not spending too much time on it because I want to get on with the plot bunny.

* * *

A part of him was happy to arrive at work that morning, but a part of him was nervous. He knew that everyone would know what had happened, he'd ignored a lot of texts he'd received, unsure what to say and how to feel. He got off the elevator and was greeted by an unmistakeable hug from Abby Scuito. Somehow that helped, she didn't say anything just hugged him tight.

"Abs," he warned.

"I know," she assured him. "But when I stop hugging I don't know what I'll do."

"Abby…"

"How can I miss someone so much who left us after so long?"

DiNozzo had been wondering that since he had seen the news. He had wanted to tell Keates about what had happened but she had been called in early. He was glad that Abby he greeted him like that, he needed it. He knew that they would have to go on with their work day eventually and was glad for all of the distraction.

"She was a part of our lives for a long time," Leroy Jethro Gibbs reasoned, appearing as if from nowhere.

Abby nodded and began to release him from her fierce hug. She was surprised when he kissed her cheek softly, like Gibbs often did; silently thanking her. The elevator binged again and McGee and Bishop came out of the elevator their conversation stopping as soon as they saw everyone else. Abby went and hugged McGee, not quite as strong as the hug she'd given DiNozzo.

"Thanks Abs," McGee said hugging her back. "I was just talking about some of the good times with Bishop."

"I like that, McGee." Abby grinned, "why focus on the sad?"

"Exactly, she was our friend and co-worker but she wouldn't have wanted us to sit around her feeling sorry about what happened to her."

DiNozzo nodded. "You're right Tim."

"It sounds like she was a real spitfire," Bishop added.

"Oh she was," DiNozzo agreed, finding himself laughing a little.

There were a few questions that were left hanging. He had never told anyone but Keates about his past with Ziva. He knew that there had been whispers about them around the building almost since the moment she had joined the team. He wanted to be honest with them, but he also wanted to respect her request for discretion. He wanted to tell them about the time they spent in Israel just calmed curled up together talking about how their wishes and dreams had evolved as they grew.

"We still have work to do," Gibbs told them. "Grab your gear we've got a dead petty officer in Bethesda."

Everyone went and got what they needed and headed toward the elevator, while Abby went toward her lab. They knew that they would continue this later, but work had to come first. A part of him was glad for the distraction of the job. After she had first left he would often find himself thinking about her, but it had been a long time since he had. He had been thinking more about the private moments they had shared since he found out about her death; he knew that was something he should talk with Keates about. He hoped that they could make it happen soon, sometimes their work schedules made it so difficult to actually spend time together, but he was glad to have found someone who understood why his job was so important to him since hers was just as important to her.

Notes: All right so that's part two, we'll meet the mini David-DiNozzo tomorrow. Also there will be a cliffy next part just so you know. lol thanks for the kind words so far, keep them coming heart. I love to hear from new happy people.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: All right so this is the first part of meeting Tony and Ziva's daughter. I chose to have Shmeil Pinkhas play a role like a godparent for her. The research I did has a Hebrew term called "Sandek" for this roll but I don't actively use it in the fic. If someone is familiar with what she would call him please let me know (right now I have avoided her using his first name because I feel like that is surly wrong).

* * *

DiNozzo sighed softly, not really sure why he had been called in to meet with a lawyer about Ziva's estate. It had been a weeks since Ziva had been killed. It wasn't like he'd even seen Ziva recently. He wondered why she would have left him anything. He was trying to keep his negative thoughts at bay, but it was hard. In five years she had to have met someone who she trusted enough to leave everything with without bothering him after all this time. He had never forgotten about her, but he had certainly moved forward. He wasn't even sure why he had shown up at all but something inside of him had told him not to blow this off. He was surprised when he went into the office and saw Ziva's old friend Shmeil there as well.

"Anthony," he greeted him, standing up and shaking his hand.

DiNozzo nodded and shook his hand, "my condolences."

"Thank you."

The two men looked up when the door opened and the lawyer came into the room. DiNozzo was confused that she was holding a small child's hand. It took him a moment but he realised she looked a lot like Ziva. His mind was starting to race this was certainly the last thing he had expected when he'd gotten the call from the lawyer. The little girl's eyes were the same as the once he saw reflected in the mirror every morning.

"You must be Mister DiNozzo," the lawyer said. "It's nice to meet you."

DiNozzo nodded. "Yes, you as well."

"I wanted to talk with Miss DiNozzo in private before we went forward."

"Miss DiNozzo?" asked Tony.

"Yes, Sir, this is Eden Katherine DiNozzo, she's the reason we're here today."

DiNozzo had been listening to everything that was being said, but he was still spinning. How could she not tell him about this? How was he the father of a four year old little girl, and he had never known about her? The little girl who was sitting across from him was his daughter, and neither of them had known it until that moment. His mind was already reeling he felt betrayed. He also felt conflicted he knew what he should do but it wasn't going to be easy.

"Is this my dad?" Eden asked her voice tiny.

"Yes," Shmeil replied.

DiNozzo was stunned, unsure what to say to her. Shmeil had noticed the moment DiNozzo had seen the little girl that he had no idea about her. He had never asked Ziva if she had told the father about Eden; he had always assumed she had and he hadn't wanted to be a part of her life. It was clear that nothing could be further from the truth. Shmeil could only pray that Eden was not going to be hurt even more as a result of what had happened. She child had already lost her mother, and now she might also be losing her chance to have a parent at all.

Notes: So, I know that we evil... Let me know what you're thinking guys I want to hear from you guys. I don't bite I promise. Heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: All right part two of meeting Eden, we'll see more of her in the next part too. I chose to have her be older than a toddler because I have trouble writing child voices, especially one who is bilingual. I hope you like it. I like the positive feedback so far about her and about her name.

* * *

All DiNozzo could do was stare at the little girl, she looked so much like her mother, but he could also see parts of himself too. He could already picture Abby telling him she had his eyes. He could see that clearly he couldn't deny that she was his, he didn't want to. He just wanted to build a time machine so he wouldn't have to find out about her so late in the game. He didn't know how he would have reacted but he was sure he would have done the right thing somehow.

"I'm not really sure what to say right now," DiNozzo said running his hand through his hair, he wished someone else he knew was there to help him process everything.

"How about we let him talk to the lawyer in private, Eden?" Shmeil suggested, taking Eden's hand.

The little girl nodded and the two of them left the room, leaving him alone with the lawyer. He watched her leave the room, glad that she had someone with her. He had so many questions to ask, and the person who needed to answer them was no longer able to. He had always promised himself that if that did happen he would step up and do the right thing; but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to that after missing so much of the little girl's life. He had a daughter who had to be four years old by now.

"I'm sorry that you have to find out this way Mister DiNozzo," the lawyer told him. "Miss David made it clear she wants her to grow up with her family."

"I am too, wow, I'm not sure how much family you think I have. What if I'm not…?" he asked his voice trailing off.

"As you know Miss David has no living family and Mister Pinkhas can only do so much and for so long. The best place for her is with you. Children her age don't fare well in foster care."

DiNozzo didn't want that for the little girl. Everything was going to change in order to make room for her in his life. He also knew he still wanted a future with Keates but wasn't sure she would want to help raise someone else's child. They had talked about children before, she wasn't looking to become a mother, but she would keep a baby if she found herself pregnant.

"I still need to tell my fiancée," he told the lawyer. "We have a room but it's certainly not set up for a child. I hope you don't actually expect me to be prepared to bring her home to live with me today."

"Of course not, Mister Pinkhas has agreed to stay as long as it take for you to be ready."

"All right, good," he agreed.

"I can't imagine how difficult it must have been to find out about her like this. I only hope you don't take your frustrations out on her."

"I could never do that. I may have a lot to learn, but I don't want to hurt her."

"That's a very good start."

He nodded just sitting there letting the news really sink in. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it certainly hadn't been this. He was shocked he never thought she would keep something like this from him for so long. He knew had to do the right thing for his daughter, but he wasn't even sure where to start. He shook the lawyers hand, thanked her and left the office.

Notes: So that was that, next he'll spend a little bit of time with her. I hope you liked it, let me know what you're thinking. So relieved that people have been so kind so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: DiNozzo gets to spend a little bit of time with his daughter before he has to tell people about her. I'm sorry about the short chapters it's what I can make happen right now. I didn't want this to be another fic in limbo. To the person who asked why there are so many fics where Ziva hides a pregnancy, it's because it's an easy way to add tension to a fic and a story without something juicy doesn't work.

* * *

When DiNozzo went into the hall and saw Eden sitting there with Shmeil. She looked like she'd been crying. He went over to them and she looked up at him. He hated that he was the reason she'd been crying. He could see so much of her mother in the little girl, which made a part of him miss her more; even though he was mad at her. He knew he couldn't take that out on Eden.

"Eden, I'm sorry," he told her softly kneeling down to look at her in the eyes. "I'm still learning about all of this. I bet you're hungry, why don't we all go for lunch?"

"Sure," she whispered, looking at Shmeil.

"I think that is a very good idea," Shmeil agreed. "Eden has not gotten to go to McDonalds."

"I think we could both use a treat," DiNozzo agreed. "There's one about a block from here, we can walk over."

The three of them left the lawyer's office. Eden was looking at everything, marveling at how different everything was from what she was used. No one said much until they ordered at the McDonalds. They sat down and started to eat.

"Am I allowed to play in there?" Eden asked looking at the play place.

"Of course you are," DiNozzo assured her. "But I think you should eat first."

"Oh, okay." She began to eat her fries and McNuggets.

After she was done eating, including a few extra McNuggets from DiNozzo's meal she ran off to play. He watched her and sighed softly. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that she was his. She seemed to be very happy to get to play, realising she had probably had an even harder time since finding out about Ziva. He still remembered how confusing and difficult it was to lose his own mother, Eden was so much younger and had had her whole world turned upside down.

"Anthony," Shmeil said. "I know this must be difficult for you. It is difficult for her as well."

DiNozzo nodded. "I know, I can't imagine having to leave my home at that age, and to have to come so far to see a stranger you are told is your parent. I want to do the right thing, but my life hasn't been on pause since I last saw Ziva."

"I understand and I will stay as long as she needs me here."

"Thank you. I need to tell a few people about her and I need to get a room ready for her. She looks so much like Ziva."

"Ziva always said she saw a lot of you in her." The two men glanced over to the play area and smiled, Eden seemed to be making friends with the other child who was playing. "She makes new friends everywhere she goes. I think she will settle in with you before you know."

"I hope so," DiNozzo paused for a long moment. "Does she- understand what happened to her mother?"

"As much as a child her age understands death. It has not been easy. She has been having nightmares. I think she was scared about coming here too, but she should be with the family she has."

"All right, I want to give her that, but I've never been around kids before."

"Ziva warned me," Shmeil assured him. "That is why I am here."

"Thank you."

The two of them fell silent and watched Eden playing for almost an hour, not wanting to pull her away from having a few moments of being a child. DiNozzo's mind was racing thinking about everything that was going to change in his life. He was surprised when she came out of the play area and gave him a big hug, but it also felt good. He hugged her back and could see Shmeil smiling knowingly in the corner of his eye. DiNozzo knew he never wanted to let the little girl go, even if it meant his life was going to get turned upside down.

Notes: I hope you like it. I think Eden comes off as a little older than she is. I'm sorry I'm working on writing kids' voices. Let me know what you think thank you for being kind.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: When in doubt, ask Gibbs. This one is super short, sorry kids. As for if I think Ziva would keep a child from Tony, I hope not, but it makes for a good jumping off point when my muse sticks her heels in.

* * *

After spending the afternoon with Eden and Shmeil he found himself driving toward Gibbs'. He pulled up to the house and went inside. Not surprised that his boss was in the basement working away on yet another boat.

"How was the lawyer?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh, Boss," DiNozzo responded. "Ziva has a daughter, we have a daughter together. Her name is Eden. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"Do the right thing."

"I had no idea about this until a few hours ago, now she wants me to just welcome her into my life like it's nothing."

"I doubt that. This will be hard for her too. She never asked for this."

"I know it's not her fault. Why didn't Ziva tell me? Why would she give her my name? She named her Eden Katherine DiNozzo, Katherine was my mom's name. She even told her about all of us and then bam here she is when none of us knew anything about her. How is that fair?"

"Life isn't fair. This isn't about you."

"I know boss. She looks so much like Ziva. What do I tell Zoe?"

"The truth."

"I told her about my past, including Ziva. I just don't know how she never told me that we had a child together but still wanted me to have her if something happened to her."

"No one expects that to happen."

"So I would never have known about her?" He took a swig of Gibbs' bourbon.

"You throw that I'll throw you," Gibbs warned.

He sighed softly and put the bottle down. "I'm not ready for this, Boss."

"No one is but you figure it out."

"It's gonna be so hard."

"It's never easy."

DiNozzo could only nod. "I didn't think I could love anyone the first time I saw them, but it was different with Eden. I just hate that I've missed so much already. If I feel like this wouldn't I have been there for her no matter what. Just when I thought she couldn't still hurt me more, she did this."

"I'm sorry, Tony."

"Boss?" he asked surprised.

"There's no other word. I only use it when I mean it."

"Thanks. I still don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Help her to be the adult you want her to become," he explained.

"All right I think I can do that."

"You can. Go tell Zoe."

Before DiNozzo even realised it he was half way up the stairs. "Thanks Boss," he called before he continued up the stairs.

Gibbs nodded, but didn't say anything more. He put down what he had been working on. He then took out a different piece of wood, and a soldering tool and started to make a gift for the newest member of his work family.

Notes: All right that that... it's so short cause when you write Gibbs your editing becomes taking out half the words lol...


	7. Chapter 7

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: Tony goes home to tell Zoe his news. Thank you again for the support on this it means so much to me.

* * *

After he was done at Gibbs' he went home, glad that Shmeil had agreed to watch Eden one more night while he got what he needed together. Right now he needed to talk to Keates after buying a few basics for his daughter. He entered the town house they now shared glad to see she was home. He went over and kissed her cheek.

"I tried to make ravioli, it doesn't look as nice as yours," she told him.

"I'm sure it'll taste great," he assured her, kissing her cheek softly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, no- I don't know. I met with the lawyer today. It turns out Ziva had a daughter- she's ours, actually."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Zoe, I only found out today. I want to be a part of her life."

"I understand. This is going to change everything."

"I know, but I can't abandon her when she needs me most. I still want a future with you, but Eden will need to be a part of it too."

She nodded, hugging him. "I want to make this work Tony."

"All right, do you want to help me set up her room?"

"Sure, what did you get?"

"I ordered a smaller bed, and got her princess sheets for it. I got some nice purple paint so that she knows it's her room. I also bought some clothes and a few toys for her to play with. I'm sure that Abby will end up getting half the building to pitch in for more toys and books and stuff as soon as I tell her. She speaks English and Ziva told her about me and the team, well those that she knew. I told her about you."

"That's good start, we'll get her room together for her." She hugged him. "We'll figure out how to do this together, Spider, I promise."

"I needed to hear that. I've never been around children much."

She hugged him. "We can do this. You have lots of people who are going to be helping you."

"You're right. I think I'm going to pick her up for breakfast tomorrow, then bring her by to meet everyone and see how things go to have her here with Shmeil still around if she needs him. He's like her godfather."

"That's a great idea. I guess this means we're going to have two flower girls at the wedding," she laughed.

"I guess we will. Thank you Zoe."

"What is it Gibbs says, don't waste good?" she kissed his cheek. "I can't wait to meet her."

He pulled her toward him and kissed her lips softly before saying, "I love you."

"I love you back."

He was relieved that she wanted to help him with this, he had known in his heart they could do it, but it helped to hear it. They both understood how different things would be, but knew that the little girl needed to be with the family she had. While she finished making dinner, he went to tape off the room, hoping that together they could get it finished by the next day. She had always wondered if they might make this room into a child's bedroom, but she had never thought it would happen like this.

After they were done eating they began to paint the room. The colour was perfect for a little girl and they both hoped she would like it when she saw it. DiNozzo still had a lot on his mind, but seeing the room coming together was helping him. He was looking forward to introducing her to the team; while he dreaded telling his father. Keates went to bed earlier than him he wanted to get a second coat of paint finished so that he was ready to bring Eden home the next day.

Notes: Did you expect anything less from me? lol Let me know what you think. The next few parts will be about Eden getting settled in.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: Another little bit with Tony and Eden before she meets the team. Let me know what you think I love to hear from people.

* * *

The next morning DiNozzo was driving toward the hotel where Eden and Shmeil were staying. He was tired but he hoped it would be worth it once she saw her new bedroom. They were going to meet in the restaurant for breakfast. He was looking forward to letting her meet the team. He pulled into a parking spot and went inside. He surprised when he noticed Eden running toward him grinning from ear to ear. She then gave him a hug.

"Hello," he greeted her, hugging her back.

"We're over here," she told him taking his hand and bringing him toward the table.

"All right," he laughed following her and then joining Shmeil.

"Good morning, Anthony," he greeted him.

"Good morning," he replied, glancing at the menu quickly before placing it with the other one.

The server soon came over and took their orders. Tony was surprised that Eden had chosen the same breakfast as him. He wondered what else she might like that he did as well. There were a lot of things about her had been thinking about since the moment he'd met her. He tried not to let his mind wonder to those things, but he had already missed so much. They were still almost strangers to each other and nothing could change the years they had missed.

"French toast is my favourite," Eden told him.

"Mine too," he told her. "I'll have to make some for you."

"Mommy lets me help sometimes."

"All right, that will be 'll need to learn how to make DiNozzo sauce."

"What's that?"

"It's just be best pasta sauce you'll eat, every DiNozzo needs to know how make it just like my Nonna's Nonna made."

"What's a nonna?"

"That's what Italian people call their grandmothers."

"Do I have a Nonna?"

"No, she's in heaven too, but you do have a grandfather."

"And I have aunts and uncles. Mommy told me about them."

DiNozzo was confused. "I don't have any brothers or sisters Eden. It's just me and Zoe."

"No, but you work with people Mommy said was family."

"You're right, we are. I was going bring you to meet them after breakfast."

"Okay," she said uncertainly, she then looked Shmeil.

"I think it's good for you to meet everyone and spend time with your father. If you need anything you can call," Shmeil assured the little girl.

"Thank you," she said smiling at him.

She smiled and soon their food arrived and they enjoyed their breakfast together. As happy as Shmeil was about DiNozzo stepping up for his daughter it was bittersweet. He had always been a part of Eden's life, and while he knew they would keep in touch it wouldn't be the same. He wanted her to be with her family but as he ate his breakfast he realised that these moments would soon become rare.

Shmeil knew that she needed her father, and he clearly wanted to have her be in his life which made it easier. He watched the two of them together, and he looked genuinely happy. He had often asked Ziva why she hadn't told him about Eden and she would always tell him that DiNozzo didn't like children and wouldn't want to be a parent but that's not what was happening. Considering how he had found out about her he was really doing the best he could. 

Notes: Next up meeting the team (split into two parts because there are waayyy too many voices for me to keep track of otherwise). Let me know what you're thinking guys heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: All right part one of meeting the team. Sorry I just glazed over Bishop in this part but she's the person who is a stranger to Eden. Almost skipped McGee but I made him work in the next part... Thanks for the support keep the kind words coming heart.

* * *

DiNozzo walked off the elevator like he did every day, but it felt different as he held Eden's hand. Everyone looked up when they heard the door open, surprised to see him standing there with a child. Abby had been talking with Bishop, making plans for a ladies' night when she saw them. She went right over and hugged DiNozzo tightly, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Who's this?" Abby asked releasing him from the embrace.

"I'm Eden," whispered the little girl. "And you're Abby."

"I am, you must be Eden David. You look so much like your mom."

"No, I'm Eden Katherine DiNozzo."

Abby punched DiNozzo in the arm, "why didn't you tell me?!"

"I just found out myself. I'm hoping to take some time off to get her settled, but I wanted her to meet everyone first."

Abby smiled then hugged Tony and then she hugged who Eden smiled. "Mommy said you had the best hugs. I think she had the best hugs."

"That's all right sweetie," Abby assured her. "This is Ellie Bishop."

"Hi," Bishop greeted her, smiling.

"Hi," Eden replied.

"McGee isn't here yet, but you'll meet him soon," DiNozzo told her. "And Gibbs is…"

"Right there!" giggled Eden seeing him coming over with a coffee in his hand. "Mommy told me that Gibbs does that."

"He does, he's magic," Abby whispered into her ear.

Gibbs smiled when he saw the little girl. He put his coffee down on his desk and picked up a small gift bag. He went over to her, bending down to her level, and handed her the bag. She looked at DiNozzo who nodded not wanting to make her wait to see what her gift was. He nodded at her with a smile and she looked inside the bag.

"Thank you," she said, she pulled out book sized wooden box, with her name and flowers soldered into the top. "What it for?"

"To put memories of your mom inside," Gibbs told her.

"Wow, thank you."

He nodded a small smile on his face. "You're welcome."

DiNozzo went into his desk and took out the chain he'd had in there for so long. "I think I might have the first thing for you to put inside there, when you're not wearing it."

Eden looked at the chain with a Star of David on it. "That's really pretty."

"It was your Mom's I think she'd want you to have it now."

There were tears in Abby's eyes as she watched them together. She was amazed how gentle he was. She's seen him with kids a few times and normally he was bumbling. It was amazing to see him with his daughter, despite having just met each other it was easy to tell they loved each other, and would be very close. She looked up and saw Director Vance came down from his office

"Your time off is approved, DiNozzo," he told him. "Are sure you're taking enough time?"

"How about we go see Ducky and Jimmy and then I'll show you my lab," Abby suggested taking Eden's hand.

"Is that okay?" she asked DiNozzo.

"Go ahead," he assured her. When she was gone he turned to Vance. "I don't want to get into a routine with me at home and then change everything. This is already going to be hard enough for her, but thank you."

"If you change your mind tell me."

"I will thank you."

"This is the number for the agency I used."

DiNozzo took the card. "Thank you. I hadn't thought about that yet."

"I'm sure you have a lot on your mind."

"It's not every day you find out you have a four year old daughter."

DiNozzo realised how much he was still learning, and what he still had to do while he was off from work. He was going to need to decide if he wanted to send her to daycare or to preschool while he was working. He would have to find someone to watch her if both he and Keates were working late. There were so many small things he had only just started to think about; he had been so focused on getting her settled into their home he had almost forgotten there was going to be so much more he'd need to do.

Notes: Up next Ducky, Palmer and McGee... let me know if you're still diggin' this... I guess we have sailed past the half way point sorry it just hit me today lol...


	10. Chapter 10

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: Meeting the rest of the team. I know that in the show Eden and Victoria would not be the same age. I wanted make something a little later in the fic work cause I liked the idea so I changed the timeline a tad.

* * *

Meanwhile Abby had gone down to her lab and had called Palmer and Ducky to come join her after she'd show Eden all of her equipment. The little girl seemed very amused by the names she had for her various equipment. Abby was having fun showing her everything, as well as getting to know her a little bit better.

"I almost forgot!" Abby exclaimed. "This is Bert! Give him a hug."

Eden took the toy, laughing when it made a farting sound. She fell silent when someone came into the lab. Ducky came in first and was surprised to see a little girl who looked like Ziva standing there. He had heard some whispers going around the building but he was never one much to listen to gossip.

"Abigail, who is this?" asked Ducky.

"This is Eden DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo?" asked Palmer joining Ducky in the lab.

"Just think how surprised Tony is right now."

Jimmy nodded and kneeled down to talk to Eden. "Are you four years old, Eden?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Eden replied.

"My daughter Victoria is four years old as well."

"Is she my cousin?"

Palmer smiled. "Yes, I think she is. We'll figure something out so you can meet and come over to play, maybe on the weekend."

"Oh, okay cool. I didn't have cousins before."

"They're a lot more fun when you're almost the same age like you and Victoria are."

"Oh, okay."

"I know this is all new to you, but with your mom and dad you must be a very brave girl."

She smiled. "Thank you."

McGee came into the lab having heard whispers from the moment he had gotten into the building about

DiNozzo coming in with a small child, who looked a lot like Ziva. She certainly did look a lot like Ziva, he couldn't believe it. She really did look like Ziva, but he didn't see DiNozzo behind him until Ducky looked past him and walked toward DiNozzo.

"Congratulations Anthony," Ducky told him, shaking his hand.

"Thank you Ducky," DiNozzo said, smiling.

"You didn't tell me I had a cousin," Eden told him.

"I wasn't sure that's what Jimmy and Breena wanted," DiNozzo explained.

"Oh, okay. But I'm gonna be able to go play with her sometimes?"

"Of course you will," he promised the little girl.

McGee was still standing in the lab, watching everything that was going still not fully believing it. He had no idea that anything had happened between DiNozzo and Ziva; and DiNozzo certainly wasn't discreet about his love life before. There had been an office pool going since DiNozzo had gotten called in to see the lawyer, but no one had predicted this. Gibbs had hinted at it, but never put any money down.

"Cat got your tongue, McGee?" Abby asked him.

He shook his head. "Sorry, hi," he said looking at Eden.

"Hi," she replied.

"You look so much like your mom."

"Mommy said I act a lot like my father."

He laughed. "I guess we'll find out about that."

"McPouty, I never told anyone, and I had no idea about Eden until yesterday. How about we focus on her?" DiNozzo suggested.

"Congratulations Tony," McGee told him.

"Thank you."

Gibbs called down, telling Abby to send McGee back upstairs to get to work. DiNozzo had to stop himself from leaving as well. He and Eden gave Abby hugs, before they left. He was glad that everyone had met her. He knew they would be big part of her life. He also knew that they would all help him with anything either of them needed. There was something very comforting in that they really were like a family especially when it mattered most. He knew that this new journey had just begun and hoped he would do what Eden needed to move forward.

Notes: I don't know why I had so much trouble with McGee on this one, but I hope it worked. Let me know what you think heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: This part was supposed to come later on but I thought it fit better here. I hope you do as well.

* * *

DiNozzo was driving home after they'd left the Navy Yard. He was looking forward to bringing her home. It felt a lot more real now that they were going home. He hoped that she would settle in and that Keates wouldn't have to work too later so they could meet each other. He knew bringing her home was going to be just the first step in a long process. His mind was still going a mile a minute when he heard her say something.

"If Mommy had family and people she loved and liked it here why did she leave?" Eden asked, from the back.

"I can't answer that, Eden," DiNozzo told her.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, a lot of stuff happened before she went to back to Israel. She didn't want us to find her, but I did. That's when we told each other that we loved each other but I had to go back to work."

"And Mommy didn't?"

"No she called us after she first moved away. Then I guess life happened."

"Did she stop talking to you because of me?"

"No, don't ever think that. I think she was afraid to tell me about you so it was easier to stop talking to me and everyone else just in case she told them by mistake."

"I don't understand."

"When you love someone and you want to get married you talk about having babies. Your mom and I never got to talk about that. When I had to talk to kids because of my job I wasn't very good at it. Maybe she thought I wouldn't want a baby."

"But Mommy wasn't scared of nothing."

"Everyone is afraid of something Eden, even your mom."

"What about you?"

"I really hate reptiles," he told her.

"Mommy and me had a gecko I liked to feed him his crickets."

He laughed. "You'll get a puppy before you get a gecko, angel."

"Angel?" she asked smiling.

"You look too much like your mom to be princess."

"Okay."

"If you don't want me to call you that tell me," he assured her.

"It's okay…" her voice trailed off before she finished her sentence but he didn't push her.

"It's okay," he assured her. "I know this is hard for you too."

"What do I call you?" Eden asked sitting in her booster seat behind him.

"I guess, Tony, for now, until you're comfortable calling me something else," DiNozzo replied.

"All right, I guess."

"You can call me dad, but I know I'm still almost a stranger. I'm still learning Eden."

"Me too," she whispered. "Is it okay to miss Mommy?"

"Of course it is, she was your mom and there are times where you will always miss her. My mom went up to heaven when I was little too and there's always something I wish I could tell her about."

"Oh, okay, what do I call your friend?"

"Her name is Zoe. She knows you have a mom and it won't hurt her feelings for you to call her that."

"Okay. So you went to Israel?"

"I did but your mom didn't want to come home with me then. I missed her and I miss her more now that I can't see her again, but I couldn't stay forever."

"Oh, okay."

He nodded not sure what to tell her. He knew it was going to be a challenge to grieve while also helping Eden with her grieving process. He knew that they both had a lot of people who would be there to help them but he wanted to do what he could alone. He wanted to prove to himself he could be a good father. He already loved her so much and hoped that would help them both move forward.

Notes: What do you think? I want a lot of focus on DiNozzo trying to be a good dad. I hope it's working for you. Let me know what you're thinking kay? Hearts


	12. Chapter 12

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes:Eden sees her new house. More just Tony stuff, Zoe will be in the next part, fret not. Also at the beginning I said this was gonna be twelve parts I lied I added some stuff, miscounted and I'm up to sixteen parts anyway. So yay! More fic, enjoy.

* * *

As DiNozzo pulled into his parking spot his mind began to race again. He hoped that Eden would like her new home, and what he had chosen for her room. He wondered if he should have asked her what she wanted instead of wanting to have a special place for her ready when she got there. He had asked the building super to let in the guys who were delivering the new bed. He had even paid one of his neighbours to go in and make the bed after so everything would be ready when they got in.

Eden was looking around the townhouse not making a sound. DiNozzo followed her, with her backpack slung over his shoulder and her suitcase in his hand She was taking in everything about her new home. She had always lived in the same place with her mother so it was going to take her time to get used to everything. DiNozzo brought her to her bedroom and she smiled, which he hoped meant she really did like it. He put down the small bag and suitcase Shmeil had given him after they had had breakfast wanting her to have her things in her own room.

"It's the same colour as at home," she told him.

"I'm glad you like it, I hope you like the frog Princess," he told her.

"I like all of the princesses! I like princess Tiana and Jasmine the best."

DiNozzo laughed. "I didn't know that was her name, but I didn't really like the one with the blue dress and snowflakes."

"That's Elsa, I like Anna better."

"I guess you're going to have to teach me about them."

"Mommy said you knew all about movies."

He laughed nervously. "I don't know anything about family movies. I think I saw a few with my mom when I was your age, maybe we can start watching movies you like together."

"Well you gotta learn about the princesses and I'll help you. Do you think we can go to Disneyland to meet the princesses?"

"I don't know when we'll be able to go on vacation but that would be fun vacation for us. I might need to know who they all are first before we meet them.

She laughed at him. "Okay, Mommy said one day we would come and see the princesses."

"I'm sorry that didn't happen."

"Me too," she whispered going into the bags he had brought in and pulled out a stuffed penguin toy and hugged it close to her. "Mommy said I couldn't take him everywhere so I don't lose him,"

DiNozzo smiled her could tell that this was one of her cherished toys. "What's his name?"

"Pingu."

"That's a good name for a penguin. I think I might have something for you," he told her.

He left the room for a moment, coming back a few minutes later with a dark coloured teddy bear in his hands. It was clearly a very well loved and cherished toy. He had kept the toy hidden from a lot of people for a long time, but it was never far. Whenever he saw it the old bear reminded him of happy times with his mother, and hoped that Eden's penguin would do the same for his daughter.

"This is Beary, my mom gave him to me after I was born. I think it's time he gets a few cuddles again. He always listened when I told him about missing my mom."

Eden smiled. "Wow thank you, do you think he'll listen to me too?"

"I think so."

She took the teddy bear and hugged it tightly, before putting both the toys on her pillow. DiNozzo smiled glad she liked the gift. He had packed the toy every time he had moved, and he was glad he had taken the time bring it with him for so long. A part of him had always hoped he would be able to give it to his own baby one day. It felt right to give it to Eden. She then went over and hugged him. All he could do was smile he had heard people talk about how quickly a parent falls in love with their child, but he had never thought about it before; now that he was experiencing it truly was one of the best feelings in the world.

Notes: All right what did you think? I still have my fave toy from when I was little lol... well tell me what you think. I love to hear from you. hearts.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: Zoe and Eden meet. :D sorry this is late, and short had a busy day today. Hope you like it!

* * *

DiNozzo was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Eden when Keates got home. She could smell that he had dinner in the oven. There was something very comforting about coming home to the smell of a roast to greet her. She was glad she had been able to get out of work at a decent time. She had been thinking about meeting her soon to be step daughter all day.

"Hey Spider," she greeted him and went over to the couch to kiss him.

"How was work?" he asked her.

"Not terrible," she replied. "So you're Eden?"

"Yes, and you're Zoe, right?"

"I am, yes I hope you like your room."

"I do it looks a little bit like my room at home." She stopped, and looked at the floor. "Sorry."

DiNozzo and Keates looked at each other, their hearts breaking for the little girl. They could only imagine how hard it must have been for her to have her world turned upside down like that. Neither of them wanted her to think that she couldn't feel what she was feeling now that she was a part of their family. DiNozzo stopped the movie for a moment to talk to her.

"It's okay to call Israel home," DiNozzo assured her. "That won't hurt our feelings, this is all new to you. We're here to help all right?"

"Okay, but this going to be home now?" she asked.

"Yes it will and you can call Shmeil whenever you want, and he's still here so you can see him if you need to. This is probably pretty scary, and you're still little we'll do everything to make it a little bit easier for you."

"Okay," she said with a little nod.

"Did you help with dinner?" Keates asked, sensing the little girl didn't want to talk about it more than she had to.

"Yes, I put the flavour on top!" she replied.

"That's fun. When I was little I liked to stir things."

"I like that too, but there wasn't nothing to stir. Tomorrow I'm gonna learn how to make DiNozzo sauce."

"I bet that will be fun. I'm looking forward to learning how to make it."

"You don't know how to?"

"No, I'm not a DiNozzo yet. Tony and I are getting married in the summer."

"Oh."

"You're going to be a part of the wedding, and find you a really pretty dress to wear."

"Wow, really?"

"Of course, you're part of our family now and you should have a special place in our wedding."

"Can I hug you?" Eden asked.

"Of course you can."

Eden hugged her, and DiNozzo stood up and hugged them both together. It hit him for the first time that they were a family. It wasn't how he thought it would happen, but he was happy. He knew that Keates would be supportive of his daughter and he was happy Eden liked her as well. He knew that everything wouldn't be as easy so he cherished the moment even more. He never thought he'd wanted this before but now that he even had it, even for only a moment he couldn't understand why he had tried to avoid it before.

Notes: Soo... what did you think? There will be some hiccups but mostly fuzzies lol... thanks for being kind it's good for the soul hearts.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: This is the part with the idea about Victoria and Eden being the same age. I think it fits Palmer and Breena, and also shows that there is a friendship between DiNozzo and Palmer.

* * *

DiNozzo was surprised when he heard the doorbell ring. He hoped that it hadn't woken Eden. He knew that little girl needed her rest, and was adjusting to the time difference. They weren't expecting anyone. He went to the door surprised to see Palmer there when he opened it. There was a very big totes on the step next to him.

"Autopsy Gremlin," he greeted, letting him in.

Palmer laughed a little. "We had Victoria go through her toys and pick some to share with her cousin. Brenna also put together some clothes she doesn't wear. It's not much, but Abby is asking everyone to chip in and give you a little something."

"Thank you, Jimmy," DiNozzo said. "I didn't even know where to start."

"You're welcome, if you need to talk or whatever you can call me."

"Thanks, but I feel like I have no idea what I'm supposed to do," sighed DiNozzo.

"It's like Gibbs says. Trust your gut."

He couldn't help but laugh a little. "All right, thank you, really. I'm trying to do that but sometimes it's hard. We'll set something up soon so they can meet."

"I know Victoria is really excited about her new cousin. Breena also said she's willing to watch her after day care until you get in from work so you don't have to try and find daycare for her."

"Wow, thank you, that'll help a lot. I honestly hadn't even thought about that much. I was thinking that I might have her go into nursery school to meet some other kids before she starts kindergarten."

"I think there are a few spaces available at Victoria's nursery school right now. It might be a little easier for her, plus Breena could pick them both up at the same time. It would be a lot easier than finding a full time day care spot."

"That's a good idea, thank you for that. I honestly wasn't sure what I was going to do when both Zoe and I were working late. She doesn't know Victoria yet."

"I know, but she will and they'll be family."

"You're right. Ziva told her that she had family here, and you're part of that so are Brenna and Victoria. I never thought I'd have to do this."

"It's hard but it's also very worth it. I can't imagine what it's like to find out so late, uh, sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine, really. I do feel like I'm late to the game and I guess that's where my nerves are. I know everyone says it's worth it but most people have nine months to get use to the idea before it happens."

"You're right, but trust me you don't feel any more ready once you actually see that baby the first time. I'm still surprised I didn't faint when I saw Victoria the first time. You just figure it out and do your best."

DiNozzo nodded. "Thanks I needed to hear that. I just hope I don't screw her up."

"I think that's what everyone worries about, Tony. You'll do fine, you obviously want to do your best for her."

"Thank you for that. I keep thinking how unbelievable all of this is, then I think about how much harder it must be for her."

"I understand, but Breena's mom always reminds us that Victoria needs us to be healthy to help her grow up healthy."

"I never thought about it that way."

"You've got a lot of people helping you too."

"Thanks, really, Jimmy. Sometimes I forget to ask for help even when I need it."

"I know. Maybe Victoria Breena and I could come over on Saturday?"

"Sure that sounds good. How about you come over for lunch I'll make lasagna."

"We'll bring the bread."

"All right, thank you again Jimmy."

"Any time, Tony," he assured him before leaving.

Tony took the tote and smiled when he saw what was inside. He knew that Abby would be over within the next few days with what she had been able to collect from work. He knew this was just one step, but it was nice to know that he did have support when he needed; he was going to have to learn to ask for help when he was feeling overwhelmed.

Notes: So, what did you think? Let me know hearts.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: All right this the Ziva part. I hope you like it. It answers some questions but leave a lot which I think would be accurate.

* * *

Things were starting fall into a comfortable routine since Eden had arrived. They had had dinner with Scmeil earlier and Eden was now tucked into her bed. Scmeil had been able to give DiNozzo an envelope which was clearly from Ziva, he knew the writing. He'd wanted to be discreet about around Eden, so he was now on the couch reading a letter she'd written him.

 _Tony, if you're reading this it means I am gone. You must be wondering why this is the first time you are hearing about Eden. I do not know that I can explain why I kept her from you but I am going to try._

 _The moment I learned I was pregnant I knew you were the father, but I did not want to tell you over the phone. Every day I would wake up and promise today would be the day I told you and go to bed without telling you. I did not want to tell you over the phone, and soon I could not travel safely. I suppose you do not need to know about how difficult it was to have a high risk pregnancy._

 _I did not have many people in Israel I could trust, but I soon discovered who my true friends were. I often longed for the family I had left behind in America but I did have some amazing people here who helped me through everything._

 _The day I met Eden was the happiest of my life; I still don't know how I could be blessed with such a miracle after all I had done in my life. I could not give her my name, it had always been nothing but a curse and I wanted her to have a chance in life. I always thought one day she would meet her father and somehow we would become a family._

 _Today is her third birthday, she is no longer a baby and I have still done nothing to tell you the truth, although I find myself telling her about her American family; not just you but everyone I left behind. I want her to meet them all, but how do I tell you now that this child is yours?_

 _I am sorry I never found the courage to tell you the truth. You deserved that. You never did anything to hurt me. I do not even know where your life is now, but I want you to take care of her. I know I am asking a lot. I do not know what age she will be when you read this and I hope that you will be able to welcome her and not leave her behind._

"Dammit Ziva," he growled after reading the note.

He then went toward her bedroom. He stood in the doorway looking at the sleeping little girl. Even in the new single bed, she looked lost in it. She had her stuffed bunny toy in her arms, hugging it. He heard soft footsteps, and quickly pulled Keates into his arms.

"Spider?" she asked.

He moved away from the doorway, and tears started to fall down his cheeks. "I want to be good for her," he mumbled.

"You are. I know this is hard, but I've got your back."

"I know, but the only way I got to know her was that she lost her mother. How is that fair?"

"It isn't but we can't change it."

He nodded, but didn't say anything else. He got ready for bed and joined her. She pulled him toward her, letting him feel. She was the only person he could let his emotions out around and she was the same way. She knew he was crying but said nothing. He needed to grieve for his old friend and he needed to move forward and not dwell on the pain of how he had found out about his daughter.

Notes: Well that was that, let me know what you're thinking.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: Time for Eden to meet her cousin. I was gonna write a part where the whole team was there but I just couldn't get it off the ground. This fic will be twenty parts long. So we're in the home stretch now. Glad it's been so far so good heart that means a lot to me.

* * *

The doorbell rang and DiNozzo went to the door to answer it. He had lunch in the oven, and was looking forward to Eden meeting her cousin. Breena had a container with a loaf of bread inside, as well a bag with a bottle of wine with her.

"Come on in," he greeted. "Can I take anything for you?"

"Sure, these are yours," Breena told him smiling.

"You don't have to bring wine every time we invite you over."

"I want to."

"Thank you, Zoe and Eden are in the yard, go ahead through don't bother to take off your shoes."

"Lunch smells amazing," Palmer told him.

"Thanks, Eden learned how to make DiNozzo sauce yesterday. She loves to help out in the kitchen so you'll have to tell her as well."

"Victoria likes that too. I'll be sure to tell her how much I enjoy it."

They went through the house into the yard. Palmer was surprised to see there was now a swing set in the yard. There were also some balls, and other outdoor toys scattered around the back yard. It was amazing how quickly the home had been transformed to make the little girl comfortable. It looked much like their own home, as if his daughter had always been there and always wood.

"The closest park is too far to walk. We picked it up with some of the money we got from work," DiNozzo told him. "You can go ahead and play too Victoria."

"Kay!" She ran off to join them. "Hi Aunt Zoe!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, hi Victoria," Zoe greeted her. "This is Eden."

"Hi!"

"Hi!" greeted Eden.

"You have a soccer ball, do you wanna play with that?" asked Victoria.

"Yeah, I used to play soccer at home."

"I play soccer maybe can play on the same team sometime?"

"That'd be fun."

Before long the two girls were playing in the yard kicking the soccer ball around the yard. Both girls were happily giggling as they played a game they were clearly making up as they went along, involving the soccer ball as well as various parts of the swing set. With the girls hitting it off Keates was able to join the adults.

"Well they certainly hit it off," she laughed watching them running all over the yard.

"They sure did," DiNozzo agreed pulling her into his arms. "I'm so glad they did. It's going to make nursery school a lot easier for her."

"You're right, Spider."

"I never thought I'd see the day, Tony," Breena told him. "Don't take that the wrong way."

"I understand," DiNozzo assured her. "I wasn't sure I'd figure it out when I first heard about her, but now I can't imagine my life without her in it."

"That's so sweet," she told him. "Are we going to bring everything out here for lunch?"

"Sure if I had known it was going to be so nice I would have gotten stuff for a barbeque," DiNozzo laughed.

"Spider, as much as I love a good barbeque the DiNozzo lasagna is so much better," Keates told him.

"I agree," both Breena and Palmer affirmed.

Breena insisted on helping to set the table, and they had to fight with the girls to get them to sit down and eat when everything was ready. DiNozzo enjoyed the meal, and looked forward to more moments like this with his family. After everyone ate the two girls ran off to play again. He was happy to see they were getting along and hoped that having a friend her age would help ease her into her new reality.

Notes: So that was that I hope you liked it. Let me know hearts all


	17. Chapter 17

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: Time for Shmeil to go home. This one's a little more emotional but it needed to be written.

* * *

It had been a month since Eden had come to America. She was needing Shmeil less and less as time went on, and he decided it was time for him to go back to Israel. Eden needed to be with her father and he was clearly more than ready to have her in his life. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, he had seen her almost every day of her life but he couldn't stay. They were all at the airport, to send him off.

"I'll miss you," Eden told Shmeil, tears falling down her cheeks.

"And I will miss you, but your place is with your father, and mine is in Israel. I'll call you and I can come visit you a few times a year."

She hugged him, still crying. "Okay."

"I wish there was another way," he assured her kissing her forehead softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

He held her for as long as he could. When he finally let go DiNozzo quickly picked her up, as she cried. Shmeil was amazed how quickly DiNozzo had stepped up and became a good parent to her. It made it a little easier to go home, but he was going to miss her. She was the closest thing he had to a granddaughter, and he certainly never thought the day would come where she would need to leave her homeland to be with her parent. He went over and whispered a few words to her in Hebrew, and she nodded, but still cried.

DiNozzo stood at the airport for a while longer, with his crying daughter in his arms, trying to comfort her. Every time he did anything he wondered if it was the right thing. Sometimes he was still taken aback by the fact he was a father. He wanted to be a good parent; although everyone told him he was going to be great he wasn't sure. He certainly had a unique role model growing up and while he loved his own father things had not always been easy with them.

"Are you ready to go home?" DiNozzo asked her, when she calmed down.

"Yes," she replied. "I can miss Shmeil too?"

"Of course Eden, he's been a very important in your life. Abby even set it up so that you can see him on the computer."

"All right, it's not the same."

"You're right it's not, but I want to be your dad from now on."

"Okay."

He decided to carry her out to the car. He realised as he did this he had missed a lot of moments like this. He would never know what it felt like to hold her for the first time as baby. There were a lot of pictures but it didn't make up for everything he'd lost which he had only been given because Ziva lost all the rest of the moments of her future. He sighed softly as put her in her car seat.

Almost as soon as he had put her into the car seat he could tell she had fallen asleep. As much as he didn't want to think about it he realised as he watched her that he wouldn't have gotten this if Ziva had been still alive. A part of him wanted to be mad at her, but he couldn't. He might never understand why she had done what she did he knew that telling his daughter any of this would do no one any good. She had loved her mother, and could only hope and silently pray that she might love him too.

Notes: I hope you liked it. The next part will be a little heart tugging too... then smooth sailing for the last two parts.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: Just a little bit about getting settled in. A little bit sad but ends well... enjoy!

* * *

Everything seemed to be falling into a comfortable routine. Eden was enjoying nursery school as well as getting to stay the Palmers when DiNozzo and Keates were working late. She seemed to be doing just fine. It had been an adjustment for everyone but it felt like it was working. DiNozzo was double checking the doors for the night, and then went past Eden's room. He was not expecting to hear anything from her room, but he was sure she was crying. He went into the room and sat on the bed and the sound stopped.

"Eden?" he whispered.

"I had a bad dream," she sniffled.

"How about you tell me about it?"

"It was about Mommy." She fell silent.

"You can tell me about her, Angel. She's your mom and you miss her, and you're allowed to hurt and have bad dreams sometimes."

"I have bad dreams about her getting hurt. I miss her so much," she told him starting to cry again.

"I know," he assured her, rubbing her back and pulling her onto his lap.

She curled right up into him. "What if a bad person hurts you, too?"

"Gibbs won't let that happen."

She hugged him tightly. "But bad guys hurt mommy," she whispered, tears still falling down her cheeks. "They could hurt you and Zoe too."

"I know, Eden, I know. I can't tell you there are no bad guys in the world. But there are not as many bad guys here. I know our jobs are hard for you to understand, but we're very careful, especially now that you're here. It's not fair that you lost your mom like you did you still need her; but I have to believe that no god would make you lose both of your parents."

She still cried in his arms, as he tried to comfort her. "I don't understand, but okay I guess."

"You're still too little to understand, Eden, but that's okay. I promise I will fight every day to get back and be your dad." He kissed her cheek softly.

"Okay," she whispered, tears still falling down her cheeks.

He knew he couldn't say much more to reassure her, and let her cry out what she needed to, hoping his own grief wouldn't suddenly appear in front of her. He knew he had to be strong for his daughter, even though he felt far from it. He pulled her into his arms and she curled right into him. A part of his heart soared, while another part of him had never felt lower; and for the first time he understood the duality of being a parent.

"How about I get you all tucked in again?" he suggested as she calmed down.

She nodded and crawled back under her covers and he pulled them up over her. "I love you Daddy," she whispered sleepily.

DiNozzo had to stop himself from jumping for joy, it was the first time she'd called him her dad before. "I love you too, Eden," he assured her kissing her forehead as her eyes slipped shut.

He got up and saw Keates standing the doorway. "I thought I was going to need to scrape you off the ceiling," she told him, smiling.

"She called me daddy," he marveled, as he closed the door part way, how Eden liked it.

He hugged his fiancée. She hugged him back tightly, smiling. She was happy for him and kissed him softly. He smiled and pulled away from her slowly before they went to their own room together to settle in for the night. Hearing his daughter talk about her mom was bringing back a lot of memories of when he had lost his mother.

Since he had found out about her DiNozzo had been thinking a lot about his childhood, and he realised that his mother had been a huge part of it until he lost her. It had been a long time since he'd thought about her. He hardly talked about what had happened, but he knew there would be a point where Eden would ask him about her, and he was already preparing himself for it. His fondest memories from his childhood seemed to revolve around being in the kitchen with his mom, and now that he had a child of his own he wanted to teach her what he had learned.

He hoped he was now making those kinds of memories for his daughter. He also vowed to make sure that Ziva wasn't a four letter word in the household. She needed to be able to keep her mother's memory alive, even when it was difficult. He hoped he was doing the right thing for her and tried to shut off his thoughts to get a good night's sleep.

Notes: All right so that was that, next up meeting senior then the wrap up... let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: Time to meet Senior. I'm all about fuzzy happies honestly. Thank you again for the kind words.

* * *

DiNozzo wasn't sure what to expect. His father had always been an enigma, but he had the right to be a part of Eden's life. Eden was looking out the window, waiting for him to come. She didn't have another grandparents and she was very excited to meet the one she had. He was nervously excited about the meeting. Senior had been trying so hard lately to be a part of his son's life he hoped that would mean he would also want to be the best grandfather he could to Eden.

"Is he gonna be here soon?" she asked.

"He should be," DiNozzo assured her. "He landed and said he checked into his room and was leaving from there."

A car pulled up in front of the house. Senior got out of the car then took a large gift bag from the back. He didn't even have a chance to knock on the door before it opened. He smiled and went inside. He looked at the little girl amazed that he was really meeting his four year old granddaughter. He hugged his son, unsure how to greet the Eden.

"Eden was eager to meet you, Dad," DiNozzo laughed.

"I'm eager to meet her as well," he said smiling at the little girl who standing behind him.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"You look so much like your mom," he told her. "But you've got the DiNozzo smile." He handed her the gift bag. "That's for you angel."

"That's what daddy calls me. Can I open it or do I gotta wait?"

The junior DiNozzo still smiled whenever he heard her call him daddy. "You can go ahead and open it."

"Where is your beautiful fiancée?" Senior asked his son.

"She Abby and Bish are the spa we're going to meet her for lunch."

"All right, good."

They watched as Eden went through the bag. Inside there were a bunch of art kits, as well as a teddy bear and some colour books and crayons. So far things were going well. Senior had really put a lot of thought into what he'd brought for her, and seemed genuinely happy to meet his granddaughter. Eden was already over the moon about just have a grandfather.

"Thank you," she said, then gave him a hug.

"You're welcome, my dear." He told her, grinning. He never thought this moment would happen.

"Wait, what do I call you?" she asked him.

Senior thought for a moment. "What about Papa?" he suggested.

DiNozzo let out a small laugh. He knew that his father would never be ready to be called grandfather, but he wondered if he'd thought about it before since had an answer for her. Eden then showed Senior her room before they all left to get lunch. They hadn't been sitting long when Keates arrived to join them. Senior stood up and kissed her cheeks while the Junior DiNozzo stood and kissed her lips softly before she sat down.

"Papa got me some craft things, can you help me with some of them, Zoe?" Eden asked her.

"Sure, I loved those when I was little," Zoe told her.

The small family enjoyed their lunch together. Both DiNozzo were happy neither of them could have anticipated that moments like this could happen. The senior DiNozzo was sure his son would never settle down; although his daughter wasn't Keates' they were her parents. While the junior DiNozzo never thought he would find a healthy relationship with father as an adult which would lead his being an important part of the lives of his family. There was something comforting about this new dynamic that put everyone at ease to just enjoy some time together.

Notes: I hope you liked this. I wasn't sure I wanted to write this part, which is why it's so close to the end but I thought it fit. Let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: And I Love you so  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to it's network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I am a very poor crafter who is board being unemployed and am only doing this for funzies.  
Warnings: See part one.  
Summary: After DiNozzo finds out that Ziva was killed in Israel he discovers she had a daughter – their daughter. He has to fit her into his new life with Keates.  
Notes: All right, wow, so this is the last part. Just wrapping things up. I am so happy that this fic did not cause me to be threatened to harmed, harassed, and bullied. Thank you for all the reviews, and the likes and alerts.

* * *

It had been a year since Eden had come to America and they were having a small party for her. She was settling in well both at home and at school. There were still times she missed her mother and Israel but she was happy. There were pictures of the small family throughout the house, and there was even a few of Eden as a baby that Shmeil had sent over, asking to keeping the ones Ziva had been in, with exception of a few for Eden. She also had a picture of her mother on her night table so she could say goodnight to her.

DiNozzo had taken a day off to watch Eden because she had a cold. Breena assured him that she would be happy to watch her, but he wanted to be there for her. They were on the couch watching a movie. Eden was curled up to her father, under her favourite blanket. Since she had come into his life DiNozzo had started watching a lot of movies he had never thought about watching before.

"Are you sure you can see all right, angel?" he asked her.

"Yup," she told him, not wanting to move.

He kissed her forehead softly. "All right," he laughed.

They watched the movie she moved her pillow so that she could have her head on his lap. DiNozzo smiled, and couldn't believe he'd once thought he didn't want this. He had heard a lot of his friends talking about parenthood, and told them in his younger days how foolish they sounded. He was now one of those guys who knew that there were challenges, but were also moments like this one that made everything else worth the struggles.

"Daddy," Eden said as the credits rolled. "What happens when you and Zoe have a baby?"

DiNozzo was shocked by the question. "What makes you think Zoe and I are going to have a baby?"

"Well, cause you're married now, and when you're married you have babies."

"There are other reasons people marry each other, angel," he told her. "We don't know if we want to have kids together."

"But if you do have babies, what about me?"

"Nothing will change. If we do have a baby it will need a lot of attention at first, but that doesn't mean we love you any less or the baby more. Right now we're happy to just have you."

"Doesn't Zoe want a baby that looks like her?"

"That's not important to us. We both love you very much. Like she tells you all the time she likes being your step mother because she got to choose to be your mom. That's the truth Eden," he assured her.

"Oh, okay, Daddy."

"Even if we do have a baby, it won't be right away, you'll have lots of time to get used to the idea. But we're happy the way things are right now. I promise you no matter what happens you will always be my angel."

She moved to hug him. "I love you, Daddy."

He hugged her back. "I love you too, Eden."

DiNozzo held her tightly. There were still moments that he was amazed that this child was his. When she would hug and he heard her call him daddy, his heart still soared. He loved this little girl more than he ever thought he could love another person. He tried not to think about the moments he hadn't been part of, and focus on the moments he was a there for.

She had a lot of her mother in her, but there were parts of him in there too. She was a bit of a trickster sometimes; she and Victoria would often try to convince people, even their teachers, that they were in fact sisters. They could spend hours in the kitchen together, which made him want to cook more since he wasn't bored any more.

He looked at her and she had fallen asleep. He smiled, and ran his fingers through her hair. He was still amazed by how much he loved her. He had often heard his friends with children talking about parenthood and wondered why they would do it. Now that he had his own child, he finally understood. Despite all of the stressful moments, a simple moment like this one could erase all the struggles from that morning. He was glad in a way that he had found out the way he had, since this meant he couldn't run from it. He had to the right thing for his daughter, and he could only hope she would feel the same way as she grew.

As he sat there, his foot going a little numb he realised he was happy. He had a woman he loved in his life, and a daughter who was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He couldn't have asked for anything more, but had never dreamed her might achieve it.

Notes: Well that was that, I hope the grammar isn't too wonky. I have been on a crafting binge so editing has been on the back burner. I own my mistakes, but I hoped you liked it. I don't know what I will write next, but I'm not one for sequels. I like to move on and fresh write. Thank you for being so kind, reviewing, alerting, and faving. Heats all of you. -trista


End file.
